The Man With A Bowtie
by spikedwithnightlock
Summary: A coffee shop AU fic. I felt wouffle needed one. Fluff. One shot. Clara goes to her favorite coffee shop and meets a man with an exentric dress sense.


**I love this ship so much you would not believe!  
****Dissclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who or its characters, they belong to the bbc **

Clara jogged into the street corner coffee shop. It was small, well on the outside it looked small. The blue coffee shop was on the inside a lot bigger. Tastefully large. To Clara it felt like home. The blue door swung shut behind her as she strode over to the counter. She fluffed her hair out as she awaited her order (tea, strongish, two sugars) As the doors closed the hustle and bustle from outside ceased to be. In the coffee shop Clara felt that time could pass, rewind and even stop and she wouldn't be effected by it. The coffee shop seemed to be unaffected by the laws of time. The barrister gave her, her tea along with change, she then headed to the furthest table from the door and settled down in an oversized chair opening her book to the place she left off.

She was so absorbed in her book she didn't notice the slight disturbance of the opening and closing of the door at the front of the shop. What did grasp her attention was the sudden clattering of a barstool. She looked up to see a man picking up the stool amongst stammered apologies. He had floppy brown hair that covered his eyes slightly. His clothes could only be described as eccentric borderline on mad. What caused Clara to smile was the glimpse of a red bowtie. He managed to pick up the stool, then knock it over again. "_seriously_" Clara thought as she walked over "_he looks like he is in a constant surprise of his own limbs_" Before the Man With A Bowtie could wreck anymore havoc on the barstool Clara took it from his hands. Don't worry I've got it's and thankyou's were exchanged. The Man with A Bowtie then turned to the barrister again apologising for his clumsiness He then retrieved his beverage that Clara instantly recognised as tea. To her surprise he accompanied her back to her table asking if she didn't mind him joining her. She laughed "yes of course , just don't knock the chair over" The Man With The Bowtie chuckled as he sat down. Then he reached into his jacket to pull out a notebook and pen.  
"Oh are you a writer?" Clara inquired. The notebook was beautiful. Leather bound embossed with strange circular patterns, they resembled something of the gears and faces of a watch. "Somewhat of a writer, unpublished and most people don't class you as a writer unless you're published" The Man With A Bowtie replied. "But if you write then you're a writer" Clara said. The Man With A Bowtie smiled down at his book, probably because of Clara's comment before replying "I'm glad you agree"

He then smiled at Clara and it warmed her like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold evening. She smiled back at him as she took a sip of her tea. The Man With A Bowtie frowned as Clara's nose wrinkled in distaste "No sugar" she murmured to none in particular "I will be back in a minuet bowtie man" she walked back to the counter "Um, my tea has no sugar, I distinctly asked for sugar" The barrister apologised and made her a new one. "Victory!" she called out over to The Man With A Bowtie. "Not so much a victory, more of a tactful surrender!" The Man With A Bowtie called back. "Still a victory!"  
"Nope, in the history books I'm sure it would go down as a surrender!"  
"But it goes down to my prowess and general awesomeness' that I won with no fighting" Clara was back at the table leaning over it slightly. A playful grin on her face. "Oh yes" The Man With A Bowtie replied "your _awesomeness_'"  
"Is my awesomeness being called into question!"  
"Perhaps"

The Man With A Bowtie grinned at her as Clara stuck her tongue put at him wrinkling upher nose as she did so. She sat back down and sipped her tea "That's better" she practically sighed. "Well that's good, should never deprive someone of sugar in there tea, never"  
"Agreed, the sugar in my tea is the only thing about me that's sweet"  
"Oh I'm sure its not"  
"I can bet you it is"  
"Five pounds"  
"Oh you're on chin boy"  
"Did you just call me chin boy"  
"Yeah I just did"  
"Its not that big"  
"You could fence with it"  
The Man With A Bowtie snorted into his mug and came up spluttering. In between his coughs she managed to make out that his tea has gone up his nose. Clara could sympathise with The Man With A Bowtie who was holding his head in his hand, the searing pain you get when water goes up your nose was one of the main reasons why she didn't go swimming anymore. The Man With A Bowtie seemed preoccupied so she excused herself to go to the toilet. She smiled to herself as she washed her hands. He seemed nice, really nice and it wasn't awkward and strained, they bantered and chatted like they had known each other all there lives. Maybe the chin jibe was a bit much, but he took it in good humour. Now just to find out his name. She exited the bathroom then stopped in her tracks, The Man With The Bowtie had gone. His cup was still there but it was empty. She turned to the barrister who had told her he had left in a hurry.

Had it been something she had said? It was the chin jibe, definatly. She drained her tea which was now cold. The warm inflation of happiness she had just seconds ago was gone, she felt deflated. It was stupid she thought to get this upset by a man she didn't even know the name of.

She picked up her book, packing up to leave when a piece of paper fluttered out. She picked it up off the floor and read it:

"Girl with the funny nose" it read "I had to leave quickly, I had a lecture at the university. I only popped in for a quick tea but you distracted me (If I'm late I'm blaming you) don't wait, instead why don't we meet up here on the weekend. To prove I will come back (and hopefully encourage you to come back after I left so rudely) I left my writing book on your chair. If you don't want to meet up again just give it to the barrister, he will return it to me. How about 12.00?  
From 'chin boy'"

Clara smiled, picked up the writing book and gave the barrister the two mugs. "you two got on like a house on fire" he said "I suppose I only just met him" Clara replied "Just be sure to invite me to your wedding when you have one" The barrister winked and took the mugs to the back room. Clara tutted and rolled her eyes before turning to leave. Her reading book in one hand the other holding The Man With A Bowties writing book.

Five years later much to the barristers surprise an envelope the same colour blue as his coffee shop came through the post inside was an invitation to the wedding of Clara Oswald and Doctor John Smith.


End file.
